Spectator
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: Lissa and Rose are royal moroi, the Dragomir twins when they run away from st Vlad's they end up getting really famous. but they get brought to school by Dimitri  when they get back rose gets a call from a director what will happen will they be able to go
1. Chapter  1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does **

It was a Saturday night when it happened, Liss and were painting our nails in our penthouse she was painting her nails gold and I was painting mine purple, i know what you're thinking why are the last Dragomir twins out of the wards without any guardians, well it all starts two years ago we got into a car accident that killed our parents our brother and myself i know your confused right but you see lissa is a spirit user and brought me back since we are sisters and are both moroi we have a two way bond so we can talk to each other in our heads. Two months later lissa started feeling like someone was following her, like she was being hunted, that night she taught me how to use compulsion, which was hard because i was a fire user but i had finally got it and i was actually pretty good at it so we snuck out of the academy, now it was two years later we decided after a while to get jobs so we didn't wipe out all of our inheritance (which was ALLOT but still) so we decided to try to become models. So the past two years we have been working hard and making lots of money and now we are two of Victoria secret angels we were also trying to become actresses we had just auditioned for a new horror movie called spectator it's about two teenage girls and their friends go camping in the middle of nowhere in Virginia to get away from their stressful lives one of the girls feels like they are being watched for the first few days of their trip and that is as far as i got into the script.

"Rose" lissa said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah Liss" she looked really guilty and she was blocking the bond

"I think they found us"

I didn't even have to ask to know what she meant

"What why do think that what did you see"

"Well earlier today when we were coming out of Hollister i saw a court guard looking at us i was just about to tell you but then I looked back a second later and he was gone so i thought it was just my mind playing tricks"

"So why did you bring it up now"

Then through the bond she told me

"Because there is a guardian in our kitchen"

"Okay Liss i want you to go to the front door get your shoes and your bag is your wallet in your bag" she nodded "okay I'm coming right behind you"  
>usually we do okay at getting away from the guardians but usually when they find us we are wearing jeans and flats tonight we were wearing silk dresses mine dark purple and hers gold because we were going to a party tonight to celebrate the photo shoot we just finished lissa got up walked to the door and put on her black pumps and grabbed her gold clutch then slowly i got up and put on my black stilettos and grabbed my black glitter clutch. Then we exited the house then went out into the parking lot we hoped into my car because it was closer, I have a black Lamborghini and she has a white Porsche.<p>

I tried to start the car but it wouldn't start i suddenly got really angry and yelled out lissa tried to calm me down we got out of the car and i noticed a man walking out of the bushes walking towards us

"Hello Princess Vasilissa, Princess Rosemarie I am Dimitri Belikov and I am here to take you back to the academy"

Then lissa spoke up and I'm glad she did

"What about our stuff do you know how much this stuff has cost us"

"Yes Princess i am aware that is why we have sent guardians to pack you things and send them to the academy, oh and don't worry about your car they will be sent to the court they will be ready for you when you graduate"

Lissa looked at me and through the bond she told me to use my magic, i was about to when Dimitri spoke up

"Don't use your magic or you will be a lot more trouble then you are already in"

And then and suv pulled up and Dimitri told us to get in and we did i was speechless all i could think about was that we couldn't go back to the academy


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does**

When we got on the plane we realized that it was the dragomir jet i felt like i was going to cry all the memories with my family all the happy times without a care in the world, but it was all gone and at that moment i noticed the both lissa and i were crying. I wiped my tears away hating the feeling of being weak then i pulled lissa into hug and brought her into one of the huge familiar seats and tried to calm her down. Once i calmed her down she fell asleep so i slumped into the seat and started looking around and then i noticed something on the bottom of the seat ahead of us so i got up and looked closer. It was mine and Andre's name carved into the leather, i smiled at the memory

Flash back

We were flying to our summer home in Hawaii and i was sitting beside Andre we were both bored out of our minds lissa was sitting with mom talking about something so Andre and i decided to play truth or dare one of the dares was for me to carve my name into the bottom of the chair in front of us with his pocket knife after i was done it was my turn so i dared him to carve his name after he was don't lissa came back so we had to stop because lissa wouldn't like it.

End of flash back

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek i missed my brother so much it still hurts and it's been six years i guess some wounds never heal.

"Why are you crying" i looked up to find Dimitri Bele Whatever staring at me

"I'm just thinking about my family" then i pointed to the carving in the seat, he sat in front of me

"Why did you guys run?"

Huh no dancing around the subject with him he just gets strait to the point. I couldn't tell him the truth it would make lissa sound insane because they don't know about spirit and they would probably take her away and i don't think i could deal with that so the best way out was to lie.

"I don't know we needed a fresh start after our family died everything at the school reminded us of them so we just left" he looked at me sceptically by the way he looked at me it was like he could tell i was lying

"Well i came over here to tell you I'm your new guardian"

"What happened to Janine?"

"Guardian Hathaway has retired to a school guardian and will be your replacement guardian if something happens to me"

"okay" i was relieved that something didn't happen to her she was always like a second mom to us it hurt to leave her for two years but if we told her she wouldn't have let us go.

"Will she be there when the plane lands"

"Yes she is co head guardian with Guardian Petrov"

I smiled i liked Alberta she was a very nice person and was Andre's sanctioned Guardian, Lissa's guardian was driving we had the crash and he didn't make it and it just added to Lissa's guilt because somehow she thinks this was her fault.

"I have never met you before are you from around here?"

"No I'm from Russia that's where my family is"

"Oh so when did you get here"

"Uhh around a year and a half ago"

"Why did you come to the united states if you are from Russia"

He had a pained look in his eyes that made me feel bad for asking

"I'm sorry that's a personal question i shouldn't have asked"

"No its fine I'm here because my charge Ivan Zeklose was murdered by strigoi and the Academy needed me so i came here and was assigned to be your guardian" by the look on his face i looked like he blamed himself for his death

"Were you guarding him when this happened?"

"No i was away visiting my family"

"Then it's not your fault"

"How do you..."

"Don't ask I'm good at reading people"

He nodded. A few seconds later lissa woke up and Dimitri left us to talk

"Liss what are we going to do i can protect you but what's going to happen if we get that part and we can't take it because we are at the academy" before she answered me my phone rang i opened my clutch and took it out and answered

"Hello"

"Heyy Rose where are you guys the party is in full swing and your missing all the fun"

"Sorry Rayne something came up we can't make it to the party tonight"

"Okay, i call you in the morning"

"Bye bye"

"Bye Bye"

I hung up my phone and put it back in my bag

"Liss maybe becoming models wasn't a good idea"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well what's going to happen we just disappeared?"

"I don't know but aunt Tatiana will figure something out"

Aunt Tatiana was the Queen of all moroi she wasn't actually our aunt but our mom and her were like sisters so she told us to call her aunt.

"Yeah i guess she will"

We talked for a little while longer and then it was time land, when we got off the plane there to meet us was Janine, Alberta, Kirova (bleh), Stan(double bleh),and a couple other guardians i didn't know.

"Hello Ladies so how was two year long party" said Stan

"Well nice to see you to Stanny boy is that any way to talk to a lady a royal one at that" I said sarcastically

"Rose!" yelled lissa and Janine at the same time

"What he deserves it he's an ass"

"I agree with you but still you don't have to so rude" lissa said through the bond, i nodded looking at her i looked up to find Dimitri staring at us

"Well be better get going and get the princesses settled before school tomorrow" said Kirova

I glared at her then lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me into the black Cadillac escalade that would bring us back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to school they brought us to Kirova's office but instead of going the billion other ways to her office we went through the commons where everyone was eating dinner we walked through the big wooden doors and all the talking stopped everyone was staring at us and silently i was thankful that we were wearing our dresses and heels not pyjamas and slippers like we would have been pretty much every other night.

We got the other side of the commons and we up a flight of stairs into Kirova's office we sat in the big brown leather chairs that were in front of her desk and all the Guardians left except Dimitri, Alberta and Janine.

Kirova gave us one of her signature speeches about how we were out of line and should be kicked out of school and sent to live with Tatiana really i usually would have been happy about that except then we would have to deal with Adrian and all the stupid meetings and gossip at the court, so i decided that i like it here better then there for now.

I could tell she was about to expel us when Dimitri spoke up

"They have a bond"

"What are you talking about two moroi can't have a bond"

"Rosemarie, Vasilissa can you tell what each other are feeling?"

I looked around i focused on Janine She looked really worried behind her Guardian mask which only lissa and i can see behind, i have slight Spirit abilities i can read auras and charm things but i don't have super compulsion and i cant heal or dream walk, lissa and think that some of our power flows into each other because she has pretty good control of fire and everyone thinks that she is going to specialize in it.

"Yeah we can feel each other"

"Well this is a completely different story we need to keep you guys here for safety reasons if the strigoi found out about this they would do anything to get at you and since you are already hear we can't risk you guys going out of the wards again, so you will continue your enrolment at saint Vladimir's you will be in the moroi master suit because you have to many things to fit in normal rooms, here are your schedules you will start school tomorrow".


End file.
